Close
by XOUNIC
Summary: Pada akhirnya yang spesial akan kalah dengan orang yang selalu ada../Itu kejahatan Kris! Jika kau lakukan itu adalah sebuah kejahatan!/ Sahabat atau teman masa kecil? Pililah!/ KrisLay, KaiLay, XiuHan, BaekYeol


**Moonlight**

**Yang istimewa akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada..**

**Itu kejahatan, berarti kau membantuku dalam melakukan kejahatan.**

_**Annyeong haseo, maaf Incubusnya masih belum bisa di teruskan, selain karena beberapa hari yang lalu laptop ke install ulang karena tangan usil gua -_- Karena sudah masuk bulan puasa, jadi Author coba yang nyantai, no rated M. Walaupun ni tangan kepingin nulis.. Doh gua ngegalo banget ma masalah EXO, apa salah gua coba? masa gua direbutin/? Eh udah jan banyak cincong, deh~**_

_**Rated :T**_

_**Cast : | Yixing Zhang | Kris Wu | Jongin Kai |**_

_**Luhan Xi | Minseok Park | Zi Tao Huang**_

_**Pair : KrisLay, KaiLay, XiuHan, BaekYeol**_

_**Genre : General, Romance**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Crack Pair! OOC, gak terlalu sih. Gua gak bisa memiliki member EXO T,T tapi epep ini punya gua! No Copy or Plagiat!**_

_**Jaa, Happy reading ^^ jan lupa Repiu ye?**_

**.**

**.**

**Aku baru ditemuinya saat SMU kelas 2, aku bukan teman masa kecilnya, makanya aku tak tau apa yang ia suka, apa kelakuannya, atau rahasia miliknya, apa itu membuatku tak pantas bersama dengannya?**

**.**

**.**

_**Yixing p.o.v**_

"Kurasa aku menyukai teman masa kecilku, bagaimana menurutmu Xing?" suara seseorang menyadarkanku, ya suara sahabatku.

"Lalu? Aku harus melakukan apa?" jawabku seraya meliriknya, "Bantulah aku," pintanya seraya menyenggol pelan lenganku.

"Ah, tidak. Kris jika itu teman masa kecilmu aku bisa malu," balasku tanpa memandangnya, "Heh.. malu kenapa? Kaukan sahabatku," elaknya seraya menyangkutkan hubungan kami.

"Benar aku sahabatmu, Kris. Bukannya kau teman masa kecilnya, seharusnya sudah memiliki keberanian. Jangan selalu mengandalkan aku!" omelku padanya. Sahabatku yang bernama Kris ini melirikku kesal.

"Iya, iya.. jangan mengomel begitu, dong! By the way, kenapa dulu kita bisa putus, ya?" tanyanya seraya menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menyangkut hubungan kita yang dulu, sekarang kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi Kris, dan kau straight sekarang,"

Ya, benar aku lelaki, jika kalian mengira aku perempuan, itu salah besar. Dan itu benar, setelah putus dengan lelaki jangkung ini, aku menjadi sahabatnya. Tentu bukan keinginanku, itu keinginan Kris, yang menurutku alasannya benar-benar konyol. Yaitu, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu. Memangnya dia cacat? Tubuhnya bahkan mendekati kata sempurna, oh, ayolah, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, rambut halus, kulit putih nan bersih, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu, bagaimana? Ciri-ciri orang yang mendekati kata sempurna, bukan?

Jika kalia tau diriku mungkin kalian akan terkejut akan diriku. Ya, diriku terkenal cantik, bibir berwarna merah muda menggoda, rambut berwarna coklat yang selalu kutata rapi nan halus, kulit putih dan mulus, dan yang paling terkenal dari diriku adalah dimple yang tersemat manis di wajahku ini, terlalu narsis? ah, tidak aku yang terlalu jujur.

"Hei, Xing, bagaimana jika kau kucarikan seorang pacar. Aku kasihan padamu yang terus melajang karena menemaniku ini," ucapnya diselingi kekehan konyol.

"Kasihan? Baru tau aku seorang Kris dapat memberikan rasa kasihan pada seorang Zhang Yixing. Tak perlu, aku sedang tak ada niat berpacaran," jawabku masih tanpa memandangnya, meneruskan membaca sebuah novel yang kubaca.

"Syukurlah," kata Kris, aku terkejut. "Syukurlah?" ulangku padanya, dia mengangguk.

"Jika kau berpacaran, aku akan merasa kehilangan," jawabnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di taman belakang sekolahku ini.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, mencoba meredakan nyeri di dada ini. "Tolong, kita sudah berpisah. Jangan membuatku menyukaimu lagi, teman masa kecilmu itu.. menyakitiku.."

.

.

#

.

.

Telingaku menangkap bunyi bel istirahat ke-2 berbunyi. kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas. belum sampai pintu aku mendapati 2 orang yang berjalan menghampiriku, gawat! pasti akan mengomel! aku sedang tidak mood! batinku, kubalikkan badanku berpura-pura tak melihat mereka.

"Hei, Yixing! Kemarilah, kuperkenalkan kau pada seseorang," kubalikkan badanku kembali, ah si Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, pasangan yang serasi, aku iri. Dan lagi kenapa aku mau membalikkan diri?!

"Pada siapa?" tanyaku, Baekhyun menggandengku dan mengajakku ke kantin, tak lupa saat berjalan si Park Chanyeol mengomel panjang kenapa Baekhyun menggandengku, dan si Byun hanya mengatakan, dia sama-sama bottom sepertiku, tak perlu cemburu. Mau melepaskan genggamannya pun sulit, kurasa dia menyayangiku hehe.

"Nah, Yixing ini Kim Jongin," ujarnya seraya menunjukkan seorang lelaki manis. "Kau mau menjodohkanku, ya?" bisikku pelan, agar lelaki bernama Jongin ini tak mendengarnya.

"Berkenalanlah dulu, dia murid pendatang di kelasku," jawab Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya itu padaku.

"Aku, Zhang Yixing," kuulurkan tanganku pada lelaki berkulit cokelat seksi, menurutku, ini.

"Kai, panggil saja aku Kai," dia tersenyum manis, tampan juga. Aku mengangguk, canggung sekali.

"Kami pergi, ya? Aku mau memberi makan si Byun Bebek ini," kata Chanyeol memecah kecanggungan antara aku dan Kai. Kulihat Chanyeol menyabet lembut bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi, walaupun si Byun itu tengah meronta ingin tetap tinggal melihat berkembangan kecanggunganku dengan lelaki berkulit coklat dihadapanku ini.

"Ya. bye~" jawab dan lambaiku dengan Kai bersamaan. "Kau mau kutemani ke suatu tempat?" tanya Kai setelah kedua manusia yang selalu 'terang' itu pergi.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, kau ikut?" tanyaku seraya menunjukkan 2 novel yang telah selesai kubaca itu.

"Yeah, aku ingin meminjam beberapa novel karya Park SooHyung, ada tidak kira-kira?" gumamnya masih terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Park Soohyung?! Kau menyukainya juga? Wah, sama. By the way, novel ini juga bagus, walaupun bukan karya Park Soohyung." Kutunjukkan salah satu novel yang kubawa itu.

"Rain Sound?" Dilihatlah sampul belakang buku itu, dibaca sebentar ringkaan novel tersebut.

"Aku akan meminjamnya, setelahmu, ayo, Yixing kita ke perpus," dia menggandeng tanganku, tanpa banyak bicara aku menurut. Aku tersenyum malu karena dia menggenggamnya erat, selain itu reaksi murid-murid wanita tampak seperti bertemu seorang artis.

Dalam perjalan menuju perpustakaan Kai tak henti-hentinya melontarkan kalimat, entah itu serius, atau pun sebuah humor. Dan aku merasa tak pernah bosan, terkadang aku senang memandangi wajah manisnya itu. Ada perasaan lain yang hinggap di dalam diriku. Mungkinkah?

"Aku hampir setiap akhir pekan latihan dance di studio YZ," ucap Kai, heh? Dance?

"Dance? Kau bisa Dance? Wah, aku juga, bagaimana jika kita latihan bersama, tapi aku tak tau dimana studio YZ itu," tundukku sedih, ingin rasanya aku bersamanya, kurasa si Kai cocok untuk menjadi dancer, dia sexy, salah satu point yang cocok untuknya, walaupun aku tak pernah tau bagaimana ia saat menari.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjemputmu?" tanya Kai, "Benarkah? Tapi apa tak apa?" lirihku, Kai tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepalaku.

"Tenang saja, percayalah pada Kim Jongin. Yang penting, kita harus diam, setelah ini, hehe." Aku ikut terkekeh karena saat ini aku dan Kai tengah berada di depan perpustakaan sekolahku. Kupandang tangannya yang masih setia menggandeng tanganku.

"Dasar, anak kecil!"

* * *

"Yixing, kemana saja kau saat jam istirahat ke-2? Bahkan aku tak melihatmu berada di kelas ataupun di kantin ataupun di halaman belakang sekolah," kata Kris seraya menyamakan langkah dirinya di sampingku yang tengah berjalan menuju keluar bangunan sekolah.

"Aku ada di perpustakaan bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang baru kukenal! Dan lagi kami mempunyai hobi yang sama! Aku puas bercerita dengannya, bahkan pengaranag novel yang sering kubaca pun sama, dia sama-sama suka dance, bahkan dia sudah mengajakku untuk berlatih bersama!" ceritaku dengan senang, Kris tersenyum.

"Siapa seseorang itu jika aku boleh tau, sampai membuat seorang Zhang Yixing bersemangat?" tanyanya, aku terdiam sebentar, haruskah aku mengatakannya, aku tau aku dan Kris sekarang bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi, tapi aku tetap ada rasa bersalah padanya, aku takut hubungan persahabatan kami akan merenggang. Dan aku tau Kris keras kepala menginginkanku selalu bersamanya, walaupun saat dia mempunyai pacar. Dikiranya itu tak menyakitkan, aku selalu mengalah padanya, tidak berpacaran dengan orang lain, walaupun aku memang tak ingin. Sebaiknya aku juga membalas!

"Ah, itu dia orangnya," tunjukku seketika ketika melihat seorang Kim Jongin berlari menujuku, mungkin.

"Yixing! Kau mau pulang denganku?! Sekalian kita berkeliling!" ucapnya seraya benar-benar berlari menghampiriku, aku tersenyum, kulirik Kris, wajahnya tampak kesal menatap Kai.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanyanya setelah berhasil berada tepat di hadapanku. "Biasanya kalau tidak diantar oleh orang disebelahku ini, aku pulang jalan kaki," jawabku seraya menunjuk Kris yang tengah menatap intens Kai, itu.

"Maukah kau pulang denganku?" ulangnya, aku mengangguk. "Yes! Bagaimana nanti kita mampir makan siang juga?" tanyanya bersemangat. "Maaf Kai, aku tak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Karena aku harus memberi makan orang yang berada dirumahku. Apalagi adikku adalah orang yang cepat lapar," jelasku. Kai menunduk berpikir.

"Bolehkah aku ikut makan siang bersama denganmu juga?" Kai bertanya seraya mengusap lehernya canggung. "Kenapa tidak?! Kajja!" tarikku.

"Tunggu! Yixing kau pulang denganku!" suara Kris terdengar membentak di telingaku. "Tapi Kris. Aku tak harus selalu pulang bersamamu bukan?!" elakku saat Kris ikut menggenggam tanganku, sama seperti Kai.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ucap Kris seraya memandangku. Oh, tuhan! Apa salahku, bagaimana aku masih bisa jatuh cinta pada mantan kekasihku sekaligus sahabatku ini.

"Kris.. kudengar kau ada janji dengan Younghee. Kalau kau ingin mampir ke rumahku silahkan, Kris. Aku sahabatmu takkan hilang, seperti dulu. Dan lagi aku takkan berani melakukan 'kejahatan'!" Senyumku padanya. Kemudian aku berjalan pergi dengan Kai, oh aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat kebelakang.

"Kris, ayo berangkat.." bagus sekarang kudengar suara perempuan itu muncul. Itu lebih baik, lebih baik.

* * *

"Yixing!? Siapa saja orang dirumahmu?!" tanya Kai bersemangat. "Kakak dan adikku. Adikku merepotkan dia terlalu menyayangiku, begitupun denganku hehe. But, orang tuaku telah meninggal, aku masuk ke universitas ini pun karena beasiswa, termasuk juga usaha keras kakakku," jelasku. Kai mengangguk menanggapi penjelasanku.

"Kalau aku, aku tinggal sendiri. Walaupun monster itu masih hidup," ucap Kai. "Monster?"

"Ya! Orang tuaku! Mereka monster, mereka monster pekerjaan! Mereka berada diluar negri dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini.. kau tau setiap waktu makan aku selalu membeli, bahkan orang tuaku tak membolehkanku memiliki seorang maid!" kesalnya, aku terkekeh geli melihat Kai.

"Mereke bekerja untukmu, bukan? Aku tau kenapa mereka tak membolehkanmu memiliki maid, selain untuk melatih kemandirianmu, mereka takut terjadi sesuatu." Aku mengusap pelan bahu Kai. Kai menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau seperti seorang umma! Bolehkah aku menumpang makan pagi, siang, dan malam padamu, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan selalu menyediakan bahan-bahan makanan, bagaimana?!" tawarnya. Aku tersenyum kembali, "Boleh. Datanglah kapanpun sesukamu, menginap pun boleh!"

**TBC~**

**Hoo.. Tak pas banget berhentinya -_- Niatnya mau oneshoot tapi entah kenapa otak gua berputar penuh ide. By the way nanti nama marga Yixing jadi 'Xi' soalnya nama abangnya kan Xi Luhan ^^**

**RnR all, Love you. And selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa~**


End file.
